1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle being a motorcycle in which particularly, riding comfort of a pillion passenger is allowed to be improved effectively, and particularly to a disposition structure and the like of a canister to be mounted on the above.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known that in a fuel tank of a motorcycle, a stored fuel vaporizes to be retained in an upper portion of the fuel tank as a vaporized gas. The fact that the above vaporized gas leaks into the air while an engine is stopping or the like results in a waste of the fuel, and an effect on the environment is also concerned. In order to solve such problems, in Patent Document 1, there has been disclosed a structure in which a canister is disposed on a seat rail of a motorcycle, and a vaporized gas in a fuel tank is led to the canister to make an activated carbon or the like in the canister adsorb the vaporized gas, and thereafter at the time when an engine starts, the vaporized gas in the canister is drawn into a carburetor.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3223729
However, in the structure of attaching the canister described in Patent Document 1, the canister is housed and disposed inside, so that a rear cowl covering the canister is required to bulge laterally. Consequently, in the case when a pillion passenger rides the motorcycle, a problem that the rear cowl touches a medial side of a leg part of the pillion passenger to thereby affect his/her riding comfort significantly or the like is caused.
Further, in recent years, a vehicle provided, with a fuel tank larger than that of a conventional motorcycle has been developed in order to make long touring possible. In such a large-sized fuel tank, more vaporized gas is generated, so that a canister is required to be enlarged. However, with the enlargement of the canister, a vehicle width is increased only on one side of the right and left sides. Consequently, in the case when a driver desires to have his/her foot touch the ground on a side where the canister is disposed in a state of being on the motorcycle, a problem that the foot does not easily reach the ground is caused, so that it has been impossible to sufficiently increase a capacity of the canister. Further, the canister is mounted only on one side, and thereby a difference in a balance between the right and left weights occurs, and it is feared that at the time when the vehicle turns, operability such that operating feeling differs between the right turn and the left turn deteriorates.
Further, the canister is a container containing an adsorbent therein in general, so that it is desirable to avoid applying a high impulse force to the canister. However, in the motorcycle disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is feared that at the time when the vehicle topples over, the canister comes into contact with the ground and thereby a high impulse force is applied to the canister.